


Out of control

by Alysana



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Hannigram - Freeform, Kinky, M/M, PWP, Sex, Smut, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alysana/pseuds/Alysana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wakes up and realises he is tied up in Dr Lecter's office. This leads to fun time and kinky sex. Yay. Basically PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of control

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Hannigram fanfic. A bit kinky and very smutty. PWP actually. HAVE FUN!

When Will woke up he had a hard time opening his eyes. Something was tied around them and he couldn't see a thing, making him feel paranoid. He wanted to tear the piece of cloth down but noticed that his hands were cuffed. His heart was racing and his breath getting frantic. Will never wanted to experience this feeling again. The lack of power and control over his own body drove him desperate. How did this even happen? Will couldn't remember anything. The last thing he knew was talking to Dr Lecter. Maybe he had a seizure…

"Good morning, Will"

Shit. Will fumbled more with the cuffs. He was experiencing real fear now. He knew Hannibal was in the same room as him, watching him. He even probably sipped his wine, sitting on his chair and watched him seeking his freedom desperately. Will knew he was enjoying it.

Hannibal indeed sipped his high quality wine, in fact he was drinking it all the time while waiting for Will to wake up. He didn't want to admit to himself that he couldn't hide his animal side anymore because of the alcohol but no one would care, Will wouldn't see him like this.

Hannibal placed his glass on the table near the empty bottle and stood up. He enjoyed the look on Will's face, although he couldn't see his eyes. But what he saw was enough for him to feel pleased with his work, his experiment.

Will could feel his arms getting weaker, making it impossible to free himself. This was everything Hannibal wanted. Will knew the way he felt about this man, he was attracted to him but he never thought he was capable of doing things like this to him. He didn't know how to react. He lost confidence in freeing himself, submitting to the lack of power over his body.

Hannibal smiled.

"Why are you doing this Hannibal…" Will asked out of breath.

"Let's say this is an experiment."

"An experiment on what?.." Will knew Hannibal's answer, although he didn't say a word. He just chuckled silently. Under normal circumstances Will wouldn't hear it at all, but since one of his perceptive organs was "disabled" his other senses were much better. He could hear Hannibal coming closer to the couch he was lying on, although he perceived that Hannibal didn't wear any shoes.

As he sat down beside him he took a deep breath. "Will, I want you not to fight and to let yourself go. Is this clear?"

Will didn't know what would happen to him if he refused. He was afraid but the soothing voice of his psychiatrist made him feel at ease. He nodded.

Hannibal grinned and untied his tie, letting it fall down on the floor. It didn't even bother him, he was consumed with the sight in front of him, enjoying it a bit too much. He placed his hand on Will's thigh. Will shivered from the sudden touch and felt his heart skip a beat. "I am not going to harm you, Will. I am your psychiatrist and you allowed me to take care of your mental health." His hand slid a bit higher and stopped next to Will's growing bulge, not touching it. "But sometimes mental health is in connection with physical aspects of your life, Will." He shuddered every time Hannibal spoke out his name.

Finally, Hannibal's hand wandered to the hard bulge in Will's pants, cupping it softly and teasingly. Will trembled and inhaled deeply. He still couldn't see a thing but he wasn't fighting the pleasurable emotions anymore. He didn't want to give in completely but in the end he hasn't got a choice, right?

Will felt his arousal throbbing under Hannibal's touch and clenched his teeth. The other man smiled. This was exactly the way he wanted to see his Will. HIS Will. He removed his hand and, while Will made a wanton sound, he placed himself between his legs, spreading them slightly. Hannibal unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves.

Will felt Hannibal's warm body between his legs. His arousal begged to be touched but he couldn't do anything about it. Hannibal looked at him, memorizing everything, before he unzipped Will's pants. He grabbed his manhood and gave it a few slow and hard strokes, teasing his Will and enjoying every second of it.

Will panted. He couldn't control himself anymore and Hannibal touching him in his most sensitive spot didn't help him concentrating on controlling his body either. He felt Hannibal's other hand wander up his chest as his strokes got faster. Hannibal lowered his tongue and licked the other man's chest slowly, down to his belly and stopped before the tip of his cock. He licked his slit and tasted the salty pre-cum leaking from his full-hard arousal. He felt Will's manhood tremble in his grip and, after examining his wanton face, took the head into his mouth. "Aa..aah…" Will wanted to free his hands even more now, but not to escape. He wanted to grab Hannibal's head, to mess up his perfect hair, to force him down...

Hannibal licked Will's head slowly and softly, looking up into the other man's grimaced face. He chuckled around his cock and lowered his mouth, taking more of Will into his mouth. Will was desperate for release, feeling Hannibal's bobbing head around his shaft. He didn't want this to end…

The moment he thought he would let it all go Hannibal withdrew, making Will moan in agony. Hannibal wiped his mouth, still having the taste of his Will inside his mouth, swallowing everything he could get from him. Hannibal took off the other man's trousers and pants, leaving him half naked with only his shirt still on. He looked marvellous. But his own arousal would have to wait.

"Will, what I am going to do now might hurt. If you cannot bear the pain I will stop. This is for psychiatric purposes after all, not to torture you." Hannibal said, although he loved the thought of it. He grabbed the lube, which he had already prepared on the floor beside the couch and coated his fingers with it. He parted Will's legs a bit more and slid one digit inside him. Will cried out at the sudden penetration, not being used to it. He never had sex with a man before, this was completely new to him and he felt much more than he would have normally as his sight was limited to darkness.

Hannibal waited for Will to adjust before he moved his finger, adding a second one, preparing Will and making room for his own manhood. Will panted while Hannibal added a third digit, trying to find that special spot. "Aaah! What was that?!" Will moaned. Hannibal grinned "This was what I was looking for."

He unzipped his pants, grabbing his own arousal and giving it a few strokes before lowering his hips. He placed Will's legs on his shoulders, brushing his entrance with his tip. Will felt shivers down his spine. He never had the same feeling with a woman before. But Hannibal was doing this as an experiment, right? He wouldn't do this to him again once they're finished…

Hannibal leaned forward, entering Will slowly. The other man held his breath. He wanted to remember this feeling. Although it was pleasant, it felt very strange to Will. As soon as Hannibal's length was buried inside him completely, he stopped moving. But that wasn't Will's design! He circled his hips, urging the other man to move. Hannibal grinned. He pulled out and entered the warm softness again. He had to control himself to not just ram inside Will, he didn't want to hurt him the first time they were doing it, but the wine made him move harder than he actually intended to, drawing beautiful sounds out of his Will.

As soon as Will got used to the new feeling inside him, he moved his hips in answer to the other man's thrusts. His head arched back as Hannibal hit this spot again, sending an immense amount of pleasure through his body. The man started to move faster inside Will, touching the spot with every thrust. "Aah…Hannibal I can't…oh god…"

And then he stopped again. He had to force himself not to move anymore, or else Will would finish earlier than he had planned. Hannibal took a deep breath and untied Will's eyes. The man blinked a few times to get accustomed to light again. As soon as he gained his sight completely he saw the most beautiful image he had ever witnessed.

Hannibal was leaning over him. His hair was messed up, his face blushing and sweaty. He still wore his clothes and the buttons of his shirt were ready to burst. Will had never seen the perfect Hannibal in such a state before. His hands moved under Will's pillow and pulled out a small key. He unlocked the cuffs and let them fall onto the floor while his eyes examined Will's. After his hands were freed, Will placed them on Hannibal's neck, tangling his hair with his fingers. Their eyes were locked together but it wasn't intimidating Will. He felt at ease.

He pulled Hannibal closer and their lips touched for the first time. At first it was soft, cautious. His lips parted, allowing Hannibal's tongue in. As their tongues touched it felt like someone pulled an invisible lever. Their kiss grew deeper and Hannibal started pounding into Will again hitting the spot every time, this time harder and faster as he couldn't control himself anymore. Their lips parted and both moaned at the same time, looking into each other's eyes. Will's fingers dug inside Hannibal's back and even if his shirt was still on, he could bet he left marks on him.

They didn't have to say a word of warning because they both knew they were close. Will arched his head back again, clenching his teeth as he felt a wave of pleasure run through his body. Hannibal watched his expression while Will's manhood spurted out his saliva between them. He rammed desperately inside the other man as his muscles clenched around him, resting his forehead on the pillow and his lips on Will's neck. He grunted as he came deep inside him, biting down on his neck while he made his last thrusts.

The men lay together exhausted, Will's hands caressing Hannibal's head. "What was the purpose of that?" he asked after catching his breath again. "I told you it was an experiment to help you. By gaining physical pleasure you feel less stressed and it helps you relax easily."

"But why did you have to tie me up?"

"Otherwise you wouldn't let me help you."

"Yeah, you're right…" And then he remembered their poor shirts. "Hannibal!..." He pointed on his beautiful, high quality clothes, which were a complete mess by now. "I am so sorry! I'm sorr-"

Hannibal silenced him by placing his lips on Will's again.

"We messed everything up anyway, let's make this night worth it…" he whispered in Will's ear, turning him around so he was on top of him.

Will looked down on Hannibal, messed up even more than earlier, his over expensive shirt sticking to his body, tiny pants escaping his mouth. Will smiled and leaned in to kiss Hannibal's neck, whispering into his ear:

"This is my design"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my dirty mind writing down some stuff. Thank you for reading, every like or comment is like christmas and birthday to me so if you enjoyed it, let me know please!


End file.
